


Sand

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Gen, Wingfic, companion to Athene Noctua, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare, exceptional day at the seashore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> A little riff on the memory portion of [curiumKingyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo)'s "[Private Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1168783)".

The sand feels velvety as it shifts between Hermann’s bare toes, somehow cool and warm at the same time. It tickles. He loves it.

Not as much as he loves the sunshine soaking into his feathers or the breeze ruffling his hair, pushing his wings to and fro, and tickling his skin, but he loves the sand and the waves breaking around his ankles.

He hasn’t been outside with his wings unbound in so long he can’t summon a clear memory of the last time.

The beach and the ocean stretch forever to his eyes. Mother insists it’s not really the ocean, only a bay of the Mediterranean, but he’s never seen so much water.

He raises his wings and uses their shade to peer at the tiny fish swimming in the shallow water. They appear as flashes of silver darting about. Hermann digs his toes deeper into the sand.

Hermann would love to put down roots and stay _right here_ forever in the sun and the wind and the sand, with the sky and its little fluffy clouds, with Dietrich and Karla laughing while Mother and Bastien watch quietly.

He may not be able to swim like his older brother and sister, but they can’t feel the fine eddies of the wind, can’t pick out the container ships on the horizon.

Here, their world is small and they don’t even realize what they can’t see and feel. Hermann feels sorry for them. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Here Hermann uses his wings [like a heron to cast glare-reducing shade to better see the fish](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Heron_tricol_01.JPG).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382008) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum)




End file.
